jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Benutzer:Cody
center }} Su cuy'gar und hallo bei Cody ::::::"... may the fork be with you!" left|thumb|Mein Benutzername! __TOC__ Jedipedia Freunde ungeordnet Statistik Artikel bearbeitet: Cody Artikel ins Leben gerufen: Cody + 1''' vor der Anmeldung. Erster Artikel bearbeitet: '''Cody Letzter Artikel bearbeitet: Cody or }|1|0}} or |Benutzer|1|0}})| Der Benutzer Cody hat insgesamt Cody Artikel bearbeitet und Cody Artikel begonnen. Seinen ersten Beitrag schrieb er an diesem Tag: Cody.|Bitte einen Benutzernamen angeben.}} Artikel Ich beschäftige mich meistens mit Nebencharakteren und anderen Dingen, um die sich sonst noch niemand gekümmert hat. Hier sind alle Artikel, die ich ins Leben gerufen habe, ausgebaut habe oder bei denen ich sonst etwas wichtiges gemacht habe: (Chronologisch geordnet) To-Do-Liste ---- Zum Umgang mit Artikeln Dieser Abschnitt gibt vor, wie ich mit Artikeln umgehe und es auch von anderen erwarte. Wenn sich alle daran halten werden wir gut zusammen arbeiten können. Stehts Willkommen: Verbesserungsvorschläge; Korrekturen aller Art; wohlwollende, kontsruktive Kritik Noch verzeilich: Kritik von der Form, Das ist einfach nur schlecht.; unabsichtliches einbauen von Fehlern Ernstzunemende Folgen hat: Vandalismus; vulgäre Ausdrucksweise; Hacken und Viren verbreiten. Das 7. SkyCorps hat 37.000 Mann... macht 37.000 mal das: 350px Star Wars Besitztümer Bücher *X-Wing Reihe (bis auf Kommando Han Solo) *NJO 4 und 7-18 *Vereint durch die Macht (Englisch) *Thrawn Trilogie *Yoda – Pfad der Dunkelheit *Die Feuertaufe *Labyrinth des Bösen *Das Vermächtnis der Jedi *RC Feindkontakt und Triple Zero *Episode III (Roman) *Episode V (Roman) Sachbücher *Die Rache der Sith – Die illustrierte Enzyklopädie *Das Kompendium – Die illustrierte Enzyklopädie *Angriff der Klonkrieger – Die Risszeichnungen *Die Rache der Sith – Die Risszeichnungen *Die Risszeichnungen *Das Kompendium – Die Risszeichnungen *The New Essential Guide to Alien Species *The New Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels *The New Essential Guide to Droids *The New Essential Guide to Weapons and Technology *The New Essential Chronology *The Essential Guide to Planets and Moons *Die illustrierte Chronik der kompletten Saga *Alle Welten und Schauplätze PC-Spiele *X-Wing vs. Tie Fighter *X-Wing Alliance *LEGO Star Wars I und II *EaW und FoC *BF *BF II *RC *KotOR I und II Filme *Episode I *Episode II *Episode III *DVD-Box **Episode IV **Episode V **Episode VI *Episode VI (die Echte) *Ewoks - Die Karavane der Tapferen *Ewoks - Kampf um Endor *Clone Wars Vol 1 und 2 Babel Lego Star Wars Bild:Muulego4.jpg|Eine Schlacht in den Klonkriegen Bild:ARClego.jpg|ARC-Trooper Bild:Clonesanilego.jpg|Klonsanitäter Bild:Endorlego1.jpg|Die Schlacht um Endor Bild:DCody1.jpg|Ein Blaster Star Wars Waffen u.ä. Lichtschwerter Bild:LS2.jpg|Ein Lichtschwert Bild:LSAN.jpg|Bauplan für ein Lichtschwert Blaster thumb|left|Meine beiden Blaster Ich habe mir ein Blastergewehr mit wechselbarem Aufsatz (Normal/Sniper) gebaut. Hier ist ein Bild der Normalversion, der Sniperaufsatz hat einen längeren Lauf und eine kleinere Mündung. Ein kleiner Nabooblaster schon fertig. Bild hier Außerdem habe ich einen E-11 Blaster nachgebaut: Rüstungen Eine mandalorianische Rüstung ist derzeit in Arbeit. Bis auf den Helm ist die Rüstung mitlerweile fertig. Die Rüstung ist im Grundsatz Schwarz, bis auf die Blasterweste und die Schulter/Oberarmpanzer, die silbern sind. Die Unterarm-, Brust und Rückenpanzerung sind in einem dunklen Grün abgesetzt. Andere *Energiepike nicht die Version der Roten Garde, sondern die Schwarzmarktversion aus Jabbas Palast. Bild und Videobearbeitung center|690px Neben dem Modellbau habe ich mich auch Grafik, Design und Bildbearbeitung zugewendet. Ich gestalte mit 3D Grafik, Bildern und 2D Effekten Star Wars Bilder, oder Banner und Desktophintergründe. Fun Nummernschilder: *'EI-S' Premia??^^ *'PIR-AT' *'''-TK 421' *'AN-H' *'N-SY' *'-DC 15' *'AB-ER''' *'WI-TZ' *'''-DC 17' *'F-LY''' *'CO-DY' *'K-US' *'K-DY' *'SIM-S' *'DA-X' *'WAF-FE' *'W-AL' *'BM-W' ...das Kennzeichen ist an einem BMW! *'MOS-EL' MfG - Cody http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/skins/monobook/discussionitem_icon.gif Cody Cody Cody Cody Cody